Alyss The Ripper
by AlyssFlaky
Summary: MisaShiro Kawasaki es una oficial de 22 años que junto a su compañero Aoi irá descubriendo la verdad detrás de unos asesinatos parecidos a los de Jack el Destripador en 1888, pero estos a un grado completamente distinto.. Y aterrador.


Holaaa! Decidí crear un creepypasta y pues aquí está, vean al final para más notas :3

* * *

17/11/2014

MisaShiro Kawasaki.

Edad: 22

Título: Investigación acerca del caso de ''Alyss La Destripadora''

He de hablar aquí acerca de éstos asesinatos cometidos tan morbosamente y sin signos de arrepentimiento, con una frialdad increíble. Estos asesinatos fueron asociados con los del siglo 1888 debido a que siguen el mismo patrón y la mayoría de víctimas son prostitutas.

Éste pequeño informe será sobre la información recaudada acerca de ésta asesina/o y de sus crímenes, así como una investigación avanzada.

El Sábado 29 de Noviembre de 2014 fue el último asesinato cometido por éste misterioso asesino, pero se han cometido ya desde hace bastantes meses, no es algo normal en absoluto.. No sólo éste asesino desaparece, sí no que nadie lo ha visto ni oído, tampoco se tienen huellas dactilares y las cámaras de seguridad en ciertos lugares en los que se perpetraron los asesinatos no captaron absolutamente nada ni saliendo ni entrando, o éste asesino se hace pasar por un trabajador en los lugares que ataca o puede abrir puertas y/o hackear cámaras de seguridad, algo ya de por sí difícil, algo que no queda claro es.. ¿Cómo hace para quitarse la sangre? Estos asesinatos tienen muchas similitudes, pero a la vez, muchas diferencias.. Por ejemplo, no estamos en el siglo 1888, quitarse sangre no es nada fácil, el olor es fácilmente reconocible y no puedes llevar las ropas que llevaba Jack El Destripador en ése entonces como sí nada aquí, además éste asesino parece beberse la sangre de sus víctimas y incluso llevarse órganos de las víctimas, le arranca pedazos de otros lados además del abdomen y el interior del estomago, incluso pedazos de cerebro, ojos y lengua, están en paradero desconocido. Aunque sí hemos recibido cartas, algunas eran falsas pero una fue la verdadera:

''̶̷H̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷ʟ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷,̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴘ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷ʟ̶̷̸̶̷ɪ̶̷̸̶̷ᴄ̶̷̸̶̷í̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷.̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷H̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷í̶̷̸̶̷ᴅ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ǫ̶̷̸̶̷ᴜ̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ǫ̶̷̸̶̷ᴜ̶̷̸̶̷ɪ̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷ʀ̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷ɴ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ᴛ̶̷̸̶̷ʀ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ᴘ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ʀ̶̷̸̶̷ᴍ̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷.̶̷̸̶̷.̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷A̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴍ̶̷̸̶̷ɪ̶̷̸̶̷?̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴊ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ᴊ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ᴊ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ᴊ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ᴊ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷!̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ɴ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴄ̶̷̸̶̷ʀ̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ǫ̶̷̸̶̷ᴜ̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴠ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ʏ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ɴ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ʟ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷ɢ̶̷̸̶̷ʀ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ʀ̶̷̸̶̷ʟ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴛ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ɴ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴘ̶̷̸̶̷ʀ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷ɴ̶̷̸̶̷ᴛ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷.̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷C̶̷̸̶̷ó̶̷̸̶̷ᴍ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴠ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ɪ̶̷̸̶̷s̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ᴛ̶̷̸̶̷ʀ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ᴘ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ʀ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴜ̶̷̸̶̷ɴ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ғ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ɴ̶̷̸̶̷ᴛ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷s̶̷̸̶̷ᴍ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷?̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷M̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴘ̶̷̸̶̷ʀ̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷ɢ̶̷̸̶̷ᴜ̶̷̸̶̷ɴ̶̷̸̶̷ᴛ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ʏ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷.̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷B̶̷̸̶̷ɪ̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷ɴ̶̷̸̶̷,̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷ɴ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ʀ̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ʟ̶̷̸̶̷ɪ̶̷̸̶̷ᴅ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ᴅ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ɴ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ʜ̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷s̶̷̸̶̷ᴄ̶̷̸̶̷ʀ̶̷̸̶̷ɪ̶̷̸̶̷ᴛ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷s̶̷̸̶̷ᴛ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴘ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ʀ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ʙ̶̷̸̶̷ᴜ̶̷̸̶̷ʀ̶̷̸̶̷ʟ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ʀ̶̷̸̶̷ᴍ̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴅ̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴜ̶̷̸̶̷s̶̷̸̶̷ᴛ̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷ᴅ̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷s̶̷̸̶̷.̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷s̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴛ̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷ɴ̶̷̸̶̷ɢ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴜ̶̷̸̶̷ɴ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴘ̶̷̸̶̷ʀ̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷ɢ̶̷̸̶̷ᴜ̶̷̸̶̷ɴ̶̷̸̶̷ᴛ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷.̶̷̸̶̷.̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷D̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷ʟ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴜ̶̷̸̶̷ɴ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ʟ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷1̶̷̸̶̷0̶̷̸̶̷,̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴄ̶̷̸̶̷ᴜ̶̷̸̶̷á̶̷̸̶̷ɴ̶̷̸̶̷ᴛ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴅ̶̷̸̶̷ᴜ̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷ʟ̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷s̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷ʀ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴄ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷ᴍ̶̷̸̶̷ɪ̶̷̸̶̷ᴅ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴠ̶̷̸̶̷ɪ̶̷̸̶̷ᴠ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷?̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷s̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ɢ̶̷̸̶̷ᴜ̶̷̸̶̷s̶̷̸̶̷ᴛ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ʀ̶̷̸̶̷í̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ᴠ̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷ʀ̶̷̸̶̷ɪ̶̷̸̶̷ɢ̶̷̸̶̷ᴜ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ʀ̶̷̸̶̷ʟ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷?̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷S̶̷̸̶̷ɪ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷s̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴜ̶̷̸̶̷ɴ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷s̶̷̸̶̷í̶̷̸̶̷,̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴘ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷ʀ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ǫ̶̷̸̶̷ᴜ̶̷̸̶̷é̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ɴ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴠ̶̷̸̶̷ɪ̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷ɴ̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷ɴ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴠ̶̷̸̶̷ɪ̶̷̸̶̷s̶̷̸̶̷ɪ̶̷̸̶̷ᴛ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ʀ̶̷̸̶̷ᴍ̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ʟ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴍ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ɴ̶̷̸̶̷ɪ̶̷̸̶̷ᴄ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷ᴍ̶̷̸̶̷ɪ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴅ̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ʟ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴄ̶̷̸̶̷ɪ̶̷̸̶̷ᴜ̶̷̸̶̷ᴅ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ᴅ̶̷̸̶̷?̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴊ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ᴊ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ᴊ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ʜ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ʀ̶̷̸̶̷é̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴛ̶̷̸̶̷é̶̷̸̶̷,̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ʟ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴊ̶̷̸̶̷ᴜ̶̷̸̶̷ʀ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷.̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷P̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷ʀ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴍ̶̷̸̶̷ɪ̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷ɴ̶̷̸̶̷ᴛ̶̷̸̶̷ʀ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷s̶̷̸̶̷,̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷s̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ɢ̶̷̸̶̷ᴜ̶̷̸̶̷s̶̷̸̶̷ᴛ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ʀ̶̷̸̶̷í̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷ᴛ̶̷̸̶̷ʀ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ʀ̶̷̸̶̷ɪ̶̷̸̶̷ñ̶̷̸̶̷ó̶̷̸̶̷ɴ̶̷̸̶̷?̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷E̶̷̸̶̷ɴ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ʟ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷é̶̷̸̶̷ᴘ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷ᴄ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴅ̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷1̶̷̸̶̷8̶̷̸̶̷8̶̷̸̶̷8̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷s̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ʟ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴅ̶̷̸̶̷í̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ʟ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴘ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷ʟ̶̷̸̶̷ɪ̶̷̸̶̷ᴄ̶̷̸̶̷í̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷,̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴘ̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷ʀ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ɴ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴘ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ʀ̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷ᴄ̶̷̸̶̷í̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ɴ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴍ̶̷̸̶̷ᴜ̶̷̸̶̷ʏ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴄ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷ɴ̶̷̸̶̷ᴛ̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷ɴ̶̷̸̶̷ᴛ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷s̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴄ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷ɴ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷s̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷.̶̷̸̶̷.̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷N̶̷̸̶̷ɪ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷s̶̷̸̶̷ɪ̶̷̸̶̷ǫ̶̷̸̶̷ᴜ̶̷̸̶̷ɪ̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷ʀ̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷s̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ʟ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴄ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷ᴍ̶̷̸̶̷ɪ̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷ʀ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷ɴ̶̷̸̶̷,̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ǫ̶̷̸̶̷ᴜ̶̷̸̶̷é̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴅ̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷s̶̷̸̶̷ᴘ̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷ʀ̶̷̸̶̷ᴅ̶̷̸̶̷ɪ̶̷̸̶̷ᴄ̶̷̸̶̷ɪ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷!̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷C̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷ɴ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴜ̶̷̸̶̷ɴ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ʙ̶̷̸̶̷ᴜ̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷ɴ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴠ̶̷̸̶̷ɪ̶̷̸̶̷ɴ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴛ̶̷̸̶̷ɪ̶̷̸̶̷ɴ̶̷̸̶̷ᴛ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷s̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷ʀ̶̷̸̶̷í̶̷̸̶̷ᴀ̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᴘ̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷ʀ̶̷̸̶̷ғ̶̷̸̶̷ᴇ̶̷̸̶̷ᴄ̶̷̸̶̷ᴛ̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷!̶̷̸̶̷P̶̷̸̶̷ᴏ̶̷̸̶̷ʀ̶̷̸̶̷:̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷A̶̷̸̶̷ʟ̶̷̸̶̷ʏ̶̷̸̶̷s̶̷̸̶̷s̶̷̸̶̷ ̶̷̸̶̷ᔕ̶̷ᓧ̶̷ᗩ̶̷ᖇ̶̷ᒷ̶̷ᕧ̶̷ᖶ̶̷'̶̷'̶̷'

Ésta carta venía junto a un riñón, fue inspeccionado y pertenecía a una de las víctimas más recientes del asesino, yo iré junto a un inspector a buscar en el manicomio acerca de ésta mujer, eso es todo.

-Eh, ¿Cómo estás, MisaShiro? Te ves fatal ¿Has dormido bien?-

-Sí, sí.. Bueno, no. He tenido pesadillas desde que empezó éste caso, Aoi.-

-Es porque no soportas la sangre, ¿Cierto? Te dije que no mirarás, tontita.-

-No, no es eso. Bueno, en parte sí pero, no es exactamente eso. Mis pesadillas no son acerca de la escena del crimen, es acerca de una mujer.-

-¿Una mujer? ¿Cómo es ella? Cuéntame más.-

-Pues.. Es extraña y algo aterradora.. Tiene siempre ésta mirada vacía y muerta.. Es enorme, por lo menos unos 1.92 metros pero a veces creo que más, incluso creo que cambia de estatura a la que desee o algo así, pareciese ser albina, tiene el pelo largo hasta el suelo y copete que tapa su ojo izquierdo, parece tener heterocromía, el ojo derecho es rojo y tiene algo parecido a la Midriasis, el izquierdo es gris casi negro, tiene Leucocoria y Coloboma en el mismo ojo, algo que resulta completamente extraño y aterrador, tiene labios grandes y color negro, al igual que sus uñas.. Aunque lo más extraño y aterrador son sus cicatrices, las tiene por todo el cuerpo, Aoi! En sus manos, brazos, piernas, cuello y cara! Me pone nerviosa, siento que va a romperse en cualquier momento! Tiene dos en forma de lagrimas desde los ojos hasta el mentón y dos hacía los lados de los labios, hasta más allá de las mejillas.-

-Wow, muy loco en realidad y tétrico.. ¿Y su vestimenta? ¿Lleva algún tipo de ropa extraña o peculiar?-

-Pues bueno.. Utiliza una camisa con capa de cuello alto negra de mangas cortas con un logo de letras ''Die'' con una carita feliz, pantalones largos y negros con un cinturón blanco y negro y converse negros.. Así que creo.. Que es punk o algo así.-

-Que extraño.. Significa que no es un personaje creado por ti, no me imagino a ti con estilo punk a menos que sea rosa y lila jajaja!-

-Cállate, también puedo ser punk a veces pero prefiero el rosa. Pero bueno, con respecto a ella nunca la había visto en mí vida.. Pero sí que es aterradora, en niveles increíbles..-

FlashBack.

-Q-Quién eres tú?-

¿Quién soy yo?

M̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅O̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅R̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅I̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅R̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅

M̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅O̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅R̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅I̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅R̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅

Para preguntarme algo como eso, primero respondeme. ¿Quién eres tú?

-Yo.. Yo soy.. Annabel Arasaki.-

¡Incorrecto! ¡Maldita humana repugnante! ¿Crees que puedes mentirme en la cara? ¡¿A mi?!

S̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅E̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅ ̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅A̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅C̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅A̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅B̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅O̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅ ̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅E̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅L̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅ ̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅J̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅U̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅E̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅G̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅O̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅

S̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅E̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅ ̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅A̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅C̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅A̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅B̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅O̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅ ̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅E̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅L̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅ ̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅J̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅U̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅E̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅G̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅O̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅

-¿Qué? E-es la verdad.. N-no tienes pruebas de que miento..-

Ingenua, ingenua, ingenua. Tú nombre es Misashiro Kawasaki, tonta, tonta. ¿Los humanos son tan estúpidos? Eugh eugh. Te enseñaré a ser más respetuosa y hablar como yo.

C̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅Á̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅L̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅L̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅A̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅T̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅E̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅ ̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅D̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅E̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅ ̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅U̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅N̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅A̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅ ̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅B̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅U̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅E̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅N̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅A̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅ ̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅V̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅E̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅Z̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅

C̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅Á̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅L̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅L̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅A̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅T̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅E̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅ ̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅D̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅E̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅ ̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅U̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅N̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅A̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅ ̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅B̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅U̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅E̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅N̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅A̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅ ̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅V̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅E̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅Z̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅

-¡¿Te gustan los intestinos?! ¡¿Te gusta el dolor?! ¡Me encanta! ¡Me encanta! ¡Dolor es amor, amor es dolor! Odio, odio, amor, amor. Muere, mata, calcina, dolor, descuartiza, amor, amor, ama, dolor, odia, mata, mata, asesina, dolor. Me gusta el dolor, mátame, ámame, quieres encajarme un cuchillo en el cerebro o en la oreja? Hará un sonido como ''puj!'' asqueroso! Amor! Jajaja! Ah, me siento tan sola.. Habrá alguien como yo ahí fuera? Nunca, jamáaaas! Puagh! Qué asco! Lo mataré, jajaja! También debería matar a ése imbécil de Aoi! Quién lo necesita?!-

¡¿Por qué estoy diciendo esto?! Está no soy yo. Yo jamás diría algo así! Detente! Déjame en paz

¿Qué? No te gusto hablar como toda una señorita? Eres repugnante. Sentémonos a hablar un rato.

S̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅I̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅É̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅N̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅T̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅A̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅T̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅E̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅ ̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅O̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅ ̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅M̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅U̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅E̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅R̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅E̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅

S̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅I̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅É̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅N̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅T̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅A̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅T̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅E̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅ ̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅O̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅ ̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅M̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅U̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅E̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅R̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅E̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅

-¡¿Eh?!-

Repentinamente, el sueño se había convertido en algo aterrador y bizarro.. Estábamos sentadas ella y yo, frente a frente. Había té, pero, todo estaba distorsionado.. Los pájaros volaban al revés, el cielo era rojo y llovía sangre, los árboles estaban marchitados y podridos, el suelo estaba podrido, no había plantas o animales, y había cadáveres humanos por todos lados, el té era sangre, había un tipo de cabello rojo y ojos azules al lado de la chica.. Éste parecía unido a ella por algo extraño.

-¿Q-Quién eres tú? Responde por favor y.. y él?-

ᘉᗅᖶᔖᑧᙏᘿ

El tipo hablo.. Pero él no movió la boca, qué.. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Oye.. Emm.. Tú, explícame por favor creo que me he perdido.. Esto es sólo un sueño, ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo sabías mí nombre?-

Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta. No te estás arrinconando tú sola, ratón?

-No sé de qué estás hablando. Deja de meterte en mi mente! Me estás poniendo nerviosa!-

Pero sí yo no he hecho nada, ni siquiera me he movido. ¿No estás empezando a ponerte paranoica porque no sabes lo que está pasando? ¿Tienes miedo a no tener conocimiento acerca de lo que está pasando? Pobrecita. Mi mundo claramente no es para ti.

-¿Tú mundo? Esto es un sueño! Tú no existes! Me largo!-

Me levanté y traté de despertar, cerré los ojos 2 veces y los abrí de nuevo pero seguía en éste mundo de pesadilla.. Traté de correr pero siempre regresaba al mismo punto, sólo corría en círculos mientras ésa chica tomaba té y el otro tipo se reía de mí.

-Dime.. Por favor.. Dime cómo salir de aquí.. Necesito despertar.-

¿Tratas de reemplazar el miedo al desconocimiento con el beneficio del conocimiento?

-No, no. Por favor, sólo dímelo-

ᗅᒷᖻᔜᔚ, ᘻᕧ ᕓᓍᖻ

¿Ya tan rápido? Eres un agua-fiestas, Natsume. La diversión apenas comenzaba.

-Déjame ir, por favor! Esto no es gracioso, realmente tengo que irme.-

Hmmm.. No lo creo. Primero que nada, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer primero? ¿Probar todas mis torturas de la era de la Inquisición, mientras tus padres se matan entre sí y tus amigos te insultan? A eso llamamos diversión, ¿No?

Entonces.. Vamos a comenzar.

-...¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-

End FlashBack.

-Oh por dios, eso fue horrible.-

-Sí, lo fue, Aoi.-

-Pero, espera.. ¿Alyss? Así la llamo ése tipo ''Natsume''?.-

-Sí, sí, por qué?-

-Alyss no era el nombre de la asesina, en ésa carta.-

-Eh.. Es cierto! Es cierto, el nombre de la carta! Ésa chica es la asesina! Vamos, Aoi! Al manicomio!-

-Sí, vamos!

*Flash*

-Bueno, a quién buscan con exactitud, policías?-

-Emm.. Alyss? No hay ninguna Alyss aquí, Doctor?-

-Alyss?! Eh.. No.. no.. Ella.. Ella ya no está internada aquí oficiales.. Deberían de saberlo..-

-Pero estuvo aquí, ¿Cierto? ¿Le importaría que le hagamos unas preguntas y nos dejé ver su historial médico?-

-Eh.. Creo que sí.. Pero no les recomiendo.. No les recomiendo que se metan en éste asunto.-

-¿De qué está hablando, Doctor?-

-Bueno.. Les contaré en la sala de interrogación, siganme.-

-Bien..-

-Pues.. Policías, tal vez no me vayan a creer pero, Alyss, Alyss Scarlet, era una psíquica. La encontré en la calle después de que un incendio quemará su casa y a su familia, presumiblemente ella misma, era bastante desequilibrada mentalmente.. No confiaba en nadie, sí alguien trataba de agarrarla reaccionaba violentamente y la mayoría de veces rompía las ventanas con sus poderes, gritaba hasta hacerles explotar los tímpanos a otros presos y doctores, les tiraba cosas y/o cerraba las puertas a los presos y muchas veces práctico telepatía con presos y doctores, les hacía tener pesadillas horribles, los mataba del estrés, pánico y paranoia y les ordenaba que se suicidarán. Lo peor de todo es que no lo veía como algo realmente malo, no diferenciaba lo bueno de lo malo, sí, ése era su principal defecto.. Todo lo hacía con una sonrisa, como un juego, pero no hay que olvidar las veces que se enojaba, que eran muchas.. El infierno se desataba. Las paredes empezaban a chorrear sangre, el piso parecía una alberca de sangre, salían manos de la sangre, sí te caías en la sangre te caerías hacía abajo del edificio usaba un tipo de Intangibilidad, al parecer. Sobre la apariencia de.. De éste ''Monstruo'', parece ser una albina con varios padecimientos físicos y mentales extraños, pero es dudoso.. Parece ser que es capaz de cambiar a cualquier cosa que desee con un poder llamado Bioquinesis, la Hemaiquinesis la hace invencible y la Telepatía más.-

-¿Una psíquica? Nunca me lo habría imaginado.. Pensé que era un fantasma o un monstruo o algo así.. Sólo.. Ella es algo tan cercano a nosotros, un humano.. Pero espere, ¿Qué es la Bioquinesis, Hemaiquinesis y Telepatía? Lo siento, no sé mucho acerca de eso..-

-Bien. La Bioquinesis es un poder psíquico que te permite cambiar el ADN al que el usuario desee, ADN de hombre, mujer, perro, incluso de dinosaurio sí lo desea. La Hemaiquinesis es controlar la sangre y darle cualquier forma que desee, también serviría sí su cuerpo es desintegrado.. Se volvería a formar a través de la sangre. La Telepatía o Proyección es el más peligroso, cualquier cosa que ella imaginé se hará realidad, por ejemplo, sí ella piensa: Los dragones, hombres-lobos y demás criaturas mitológicas existen, estos existirán. Y incluso podría dar una orden como: Soy inmortal y nada puede hacerme daño.-

-No.. No puede ser..-

-¿Entiendes, oficial? Ella no puede ser detenida.. Lo supe desde que entró en éste manicomio, lo sabía mucho antes.. Desde que la vi a los ojos. Es un demonio! Es un demonio traído del infierno! Tienes que matarla! Asesinala!-

-Yo.. yo.. Creo que me voy..-

Me paré y salí de la sala.-

-Espera, Misa! ...Enseguida vuelvo, Doctor! Misa, espera!-

Aoi corrió atrás de mí, yo solamente quería correr, escapar.. Que alguien me dijera que la realidad era mera ficción, pero la ficción se convirtió en realidad, justo aquí y justo ahora..

HaHaGEDAHAHehUhEhA

-¿Eh..? Alyss? Alyss, eres tú? Volviste al manicomio? Me alegro, Alyss. Te extrañábamos, yo y todos los presos. Aquí estás mejor, no necesitas a nadie del exterior, ellos no te comprenden, ¿Sabes? Ahora, ven, te llevaré a tú celda.-

Voy a hacer tú vida un infierno~~!

-Eh? AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-

M̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅U̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅E̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅R̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅E̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅E̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅E̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅E̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅E̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅E̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅E̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅E̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅E̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅!̶̷̸̲̲̲̲̲̿̿̅

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-No vayas, Aoi! Corre, corre! Es ella! Aaaah! Mira!-

En el suelo reposaba la cabeza del Doctor que segundos antes nos había atendido, sus ojos fueron sacados, su lengua arrancada y tenía cortes superficiales en mejillas y frente. Me quede en shock.

-Oh.. Mierda. Misa no es tiempo para quedarte en shock, corramos, ahí viene!-

Aoi me jaló y me llevó con él, voltee hacía atrás y ahí estaba ella con ésa sonrisa sádica. Hizo volar todos los vidrios de las ventanas y nos aventó junto con objetos del hospital, salimos volando por la puerta y caímos en el suelo.. Yo estaba sangrando y probablemente me encajé varios vidrios. Pero.. Aoi..

-Aoi, Aoi! Despierta! Esto no es gracioso! Despier..

-Misa.. Debes salir de aquí, corre, diles a la policía que la asesina es Alyss Scarlet, una maldita psicópata y psíquica prácticamente invencible, a ellos se les ocurrirá qué hacer.. Corre!-

-No.. no, no me hagas esto, Aoi..! Te quiero!-

-Lo siento.. Miine.. Yo también te quie..

Aoi no pudo continuar hablando porque Alyss apareció, volteo a verlo y su carne exploto, dejando sólo un esqueleto y sangre por todos lados. Yo lloré, grité, pero me levanté y traté de correr.. En vano. Ella se teletransportaba enfrente de mí cuando intentaba correr.. Ya decidiendo mi destino le grité..

-¡¿Por qué carajo matas gente?! ¡¿Cuál es tú maldito objetivo?!-

¿Por qué mato gente? Buena pregunta, el reloj se para, no sabes qué hora es, estás sola, no tienes nada, vas a morir en soledad, nadie se dará cuenta de tú existencia o que fuiste vas a desaparecer como una basura insignificante, pero eso fuiste, ¿No? A nadie le importaste, oh, querida dulce y (Incompleta) persona, tú mamá y tú papá se esforzaron para cuidarte pero ellos fallaron.. Debemos destruir ésa frase.

¿Quieres probar cómo se siente morir?

* * *

Notas finales: 1- La apariencia de MisaShiro es pelo rosa, hasta los senos chino, tiene heterocromía, un ojo rosa y el otro amarillo, y Aoi tiene pelo corto y rosa y ojos azules :B. Aclaración: No es ninguna copia a Jack The Ripper ni nada, ella no escogió ser llamada así, sólo es un sobrenombre que ellos le colocaron :v. Otra aclaración: Natsume es una doble-personalidad. Y última aclaración: Alyss no es un demonio! Es una humana, una psíquica. Menciona ''humana repugnante'' porque ve a los humanos comunes y corrientes de manera inferior, y dice ''su mundo'' como referencia a su propia mente. Dejando todo eso de lado, como dato extra: Alyss tiene 108 poderes psíquicos :3 y es completamente invencible(? yaaay, triunfo el mal! XD Si alguien quiere una descripción más detallada de Alyss me manda mensaje :'D Bye! ◕ ‿‿ ◕


End file.
